Max Ride SongFics
by MaxRideNut
Summary: Taking songs and twisting the stories so that they fit the songs. So far, I have an Anastasia song and an Aladdin song. Collection of oneshots; chapters have nothing to do with each other. TWO, SO FAR.
1. Angel and Anastasia

Author's Note: Don't own. Everyone in the Flock except Angel and Total died. 16 years later, they live in an abandoned shack. Do they remember? This is the result of playing a CD that my sister burned while re-reading Max Ride. Boredom also played a hand in this.

The young woman looked at her surroundings in despair. She knew she hadn't lived like this her whole life; she couldn't have. Short clips of scenes long past kept winking into her mind's eye, only to disappear again an instant later.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

A dirty stuffed bear with white wings being swung around by a small child. A group of children with wet, colorful feathered wings. A boy singing about underwear, ignoring the snow around him.

_  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
_

An older girl caring for five others. A large black stallion rearing while lightning flares in the distance. A dark-haired boy twirling around the clearing with a tall girl.

_  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
_

She poked the failing fire in an attempt to get it to rekindle. The wind was picking up again.

_  
And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December…_

Sighing, Angel went to sleep, and dreamt mixed dreams. The dog on the other side of the fire came and lay down next to her. He couldn't remember either.


	2. Iggy and Aladdin

Author's Note: Don't own, obviously. Was bored one night, so my sister suggested that I write another songfic. She wanted Whole New World, from "Aladdin". It was about flying, so I put Max Ride characters in. Unfortunately, flight isn't new to either Max or Fang, so I gave Iggy his sight back (dunno how; use your imagination) and had him meet a human OC and take her flying (again, dunno how; again, use your imagination). And I changed the song a bit, just so that it says "feathered, bird-winged ride" instead of "magic carpet ride". As a funny afterthought, I realized that Almira actually means 'Princess' and named the girl that. Heh. Reminder: _italic_ tells who is gonna sing next; **Bold **is describing the scene, not being sung. And, ON WITH THE SONGFIC!

* * *

_Iggy_

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, Princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a feathered, bird-winged ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

**Iggy thought of what Almira's mother's expression would be when she learned his secret and smirked. She had been convinced that Iggy had been halucinating when he suggested flying to Almira's karate class. She'd probably either faint or look like a fish out of water. Heh! **

_Almira_

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Almira thought of how different the world looked from up here. The sounds of the city were muffled to near silence, and she loved it!**

_Iggy_

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Iggy re-experienced the thrill of flying as if it were his first time in the air. It was wonderful!**

_Almira_

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

**Almira felt exhillerated! On the ground, you could only go forward, backward, or sideways. Up here, it was as if gravity didn't exist! Barrel rolls, flips, and loops were awesome and a new experience for her!**

_Iggy_

Don't you dare close your eyes

**Iggy remembered the years where he didn't know what farms and cities looked like from thousands of feet in the air. It had been interesting to not feel ground under his feet, but he had to pay constant attention for fear of losing the Flock. Now, he could just relax and enjoy the calm, and enjoy the sights. What wonderful sights!**

_Almira_

A hundred thousand things to see

**Almira tried to pick things out that she could recognize: the shopping mall on Greeting Street; the abandoned airport with the skeletons of old, broken down jets. The neon signs looked so cool from up here! She turned to stare at the bird-boy, with his blonde hair billowing in the wind, his wings moving at a steady pace to keep their velocity constant. His handsom face and eyes...**

_Iggy_

Hold your breath - it gets better

**Smiled as he dove toward the ground before leveling out, still keeping the speed gained from the dive. The buildings passed very quickly now, and it was a lot easier to tell that they were moving at near the speed of a race car. He slowly rose back to the height of about 2,000 feet. He found a warm air current and glided back toward Almira's house.**

_Amira_

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

**Almira closed her eyes and just breathed deeply. The air was so thick in the city, and it smelled of car exhaust and other air pollutants. Up here, the air was clear and comfortably thin. She didn't have to force her lungs to work. She wished she could just stay up here forever, and forget her responsabilities on the ground. **

_Iggy_

A whole new world

_Almira_

Every turn a surprise

**When Iggy made a sudden left, Almira just went with it. This was so exciting, unlike the routine of home, school, and work.**

_Iggy_

With new horizons to pursue

**Iggy wished he didn't have to take Almira home. He just wanted to keep flying for forever, and see all the wonders of the human world. But this was definitely the greatest wonder of them all: flying with little care for anything at all.**

_Almira_

Every moment red-letter

_Both_

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

_Iggy_

A thrilling chase

_Almira_

A wondrous place

_Both_

For you and me

**Almira and Iggy sat on the top of the city's largest sky scraper. They shared a small kiss before heading home.**


End file.
